coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8034 (7th January 2013)
Plot Sunita orders Karl to clean out the gutters at No.7. Eva overhears Leanne telling Stella how she's rebooked the wedding and just waiting for Nick to give her an answer. Nick confides in Kylie that Leanne's rearranged the wedding for Friday. Kylie reckons that he must still have feelings for her if he's agonising over what to do. Sophie's had her back brace removed. She's thrilled until Jenna points out that she'll only need a couple more physiotherapy sessions. Fiz returns home from hospital. Julie, Beth and Sean welcome her back. Eva enjoys stirring it and tells Peter about Leanne's wedding plans. Kirsty asks Julie if she'll be her bridesmaid at the wedding. Julie's delighted. At Lewis's suggestion, Gail calls in the bookies and tells Leanne to stay away from Nick as she's caused him enough heartache. Peter's amused. Peter lets on to Leanne how Eva filled him in on her wedding plans. He warns her that she's making a terrible mistake. Leanne's furious. Devastated at the thought of not seeing Jenna any more, Sophie vows to Ryan that she's going to tell Jenna how she feels as she's nothing to lose. Nick calls in the bookies looking for Leanne. Peter enjoys winding him up and telling him that he'll always be second best, and wonders if he's made a decision about the wedding yet. Nick flies into a rage and the two men fight outside. Kevin and David have to pull them apart. Sophie offers to buy Jenna a drink but she snaps at Sophie for crossing the professional line. Sophie leaves the Rovers feeling hurt. Nick returns to the bistro and angrily asks the customers to leave. Fed up with her interfering, he turns on Gail and shouts at her to get out. Lewis smirks. Karl offers Craig a fiver to clean the gutters rather than do it himself. In a fit of despair, Nick smashes everything to pieces. Jenna calls at No.4 and apologises to Sophie for her earlier rudeness. Sophie and Jenna admit their feelings for one another and kiss passionately. Kevin walks in and is shocked to see them. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Karl Munro - John Michie *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Surgeon - Sam Bond Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Weatherfield General - Mr Phillips' office and corridor Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick is in turmoil over his future with Leanne; Lewis encourages Gail to get involved with the feuding couple, hoping to cause more conflict; and Sophie decides to be honest about her feelings for Jenna, leading to a kiss. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,140,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "Have you got any idea what you look like? You're scrambling around in the dirt for my leftovers, Nick. Everybody's 'aving a good laugh at you. She's dumped you before and she will go on dumping you as long as I'm around." Category:2013 episodes